Black
by Andie01
Summary: Aleister Black Smut. One Shot.


**Make my world go black, hit me like a heart attack, knock me flat on my back, yeah**

 **Just keep doing that, that thing you're doing there, brush me with your hair, I swear**

 **I don't know how long that I can last,**

 **Make my world go black,**

Aleister Black is staring at you again," Ember whispers as we stand watching the drills being run in the ring.

Glancing across the room I find the tattooed man in question staring our way as he sips from a water bottle. I feel butterflies gather in the pit of my stomach as my eyes slide across the toned and tattooed exposed skin of the man. Shaking the thoughts from my head. "No. He's watching them," I whisper back eyes returning to the ring.

"Sure he is," she snickers.

"He's not. He's watching them like you should be," I hiss.

"Okay," she chuckles. After a few seconds of silence. "I just find it funny how you always make excuses when you catch him staring."

"Because he's never staring," I huff. I had caught the man looking in my direction on more than one occasion but always brushed it off as interest in whoever was nearby, never me. Someone like him would never have any interest in an unassuming woman like me. Wrestling was the only time I felt I could transform myself into someone confident and powerful.

"Yeah, never," she rolls her eyes before changing the subject. "Are you still joining us at the club tomorrow night?"

The other girls had found out there was a salsa club at the hotel of our first night of our next road trip and planned a night out accordingly. "Yeah. I guess. Not much into salsa dancing but I can sit on a barstool and drink margaritas."

"Girl, I can't dance worth a damn either so I will be right there with you."

"Oh, I can dance. Just not salsa."

"Zoey and Ember," our coach barks from the ring. "I hope you two are paying attention."

"Yes sir," we answer in unison.

"Good. Let's see what you got."

I stand in front of the punching bags stretching. The Performance Center was dismissed from classes early to finish packing for the trip leaving in a few hours. Being the overprepared person that I am, I've been packed for three days not counting my styling kit and a few odds and ends. I decided to stay behind to work on my boxing skills, deciding to take it up not too long ago to round out my style. My form still left a lot to be desired so the extra time alone to focus entirely on my form was just what I needed. After a half hour of striking my form begins to falter once again. "You're in better shape than that, Zoey," I growl to myself. Keep your god damn arms up."

Suddenly a warm body envelops me from behind, tattooed arms slide down mine.

" _I know those tattoos. I've stared at them so many times from afar."_ "What…"

A strong hand grabs my chin as I turn to face behind me facing me forward again before returning to my arm adjusting me to their liking. After a few moments of adjustment, he forces my arm forward into a slow punch then another. Once satisfied I'm following his wordless directions he steps away, only stepping in when my form starts to slip again. Suppressing a whimper every time his rough hands would trail up my arms before disappearing. I try to ignore the feel of the man pressed to my back every time he would return: how well our bodies fit together. I concentrate instead on the bag in front of me. Then, of course, the man appears behind the bag. His intense stare locked on my every move.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

He shrugs, his gaze never faltering.

"You don't intimidate me if that's what you're going for. I'm just intrigued. What is it about me that you find so fascinating?"

The alarm on my phone sounds from a bench nearby. "Are you going to answer me," I ask, my back to the man as I silence the alarm. "Well?" Turning around to find no one.

My whole body ached from my match as I slid on the barstool beside Ember.

"About time you showed up," she smiles nudging a margarita glass me way.

"Contemplated not coming. That took some time," I shrug.

"I'm glad you made the right choice."

"The thought of alcohol to numb my aches and pains helped."

"Then drink up. Maybe then you will have the courage to talk to him," she chin points across the bar as I pour myself a drink from the pitcher between us. I follow her line of sight to find Aleister in a dark corner.

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Came in here about fifteen minutes ago and hid away in the corner there."

"Aleister Black in a salsa club. I've seen everything now."

"Maybe you'll actually grow some balls and talk to him. Don't look at me I see the way you stare when you think no one is looking, drinking in every tattoo on the man's body. All you have to do is talk to the man."

"Actually, I just talked to him yesterday. Well, I talked at him. I talked. He stood there silently."

"Sticking with the dark and mysterious aura."

"Doesn't seem to have another aura," I smirk refilling my glass.

"I think it's a front. I think he's a big softie," she smiles.

"I think he likes to intimidate people because he is a tattooed murder bear," I mutter.

"You would let him murder parts of you."

"Never said he wasn't a sexy murder bear," I chuckle. "But he made it very obvious that he has no interest in me other than intimidation."

"Whatever you got to tell yourself," she smiles signaling for another pitcher.

"Ember," I shout over the music as the woman is spun around the dance floor nearby. Orientating herself, she finds me. I point towards the restrooms tucked in the opposite corner, mouthing, "I'll be right back."

She shoots me a thumbs-up before turning back to her dance partner.

"Hey pretty lady," a male voice rumbles in my ear.

Turning, I find a smiling yet definitely drunk stranger. "Hello," I smile continuing on my way.

"So you're just going to walk away?"

"I returned your greeting so yes."

"Stuck up bitch."

"Whatever," I smile determined not to let the man ruin my fun.

"Bitches like you are the reason men act the way they do."

Pulling my ring persona around me I turn on the man. "Bitches like me who respond politely and then try to move on with their lives? What was I supposed to do? Fall on my knees and suck your cock in the middle of the club because you gave me a compliment? Men like you are what make women into bitches. Goodbye."

"I did not give you permission to leave," he snaps wrapping a hand around my bicep.

"I did not ask nor do I need permission."

"Who do you think you are?"

"Zoey Oliver, the woman who is about to knock your teeth down your throat if you don't walk away," I growl peeling his fingers from me.

"Is that so? Let's see," he chuckles advancing.

I side step the man driving my elbow into his lat muscle as he stumbles.

"Oh, so it's gonna be like that?"

"Just walk away."

"Let's see you do it again."

A second charge on me results in palm strikes to his chin and nose.

"Men who can't take no as an answer are fucking pathetic," I snap walking away.

"Women who don't know their place are the reason rape statistics are so high," he mutters thickly around the blood streaming from his nose.

I flip him off in response. Suddenly there is a sharp pain shooting through my knee causing me to slide down the exposed brick of the wall.

"Suddenly the bitch doesn't have anything to say," he growls wrapping a hand around my throat. Glancing around he drags me back up the wall the rough brick scraping along my exposed back. "Why don't we find somewhere a little more private."

"Fuck you," I gasp.

"Planning on it," he smiles tossing me through an exit.

I land on my back, gravel digging into my already scrapped up back as his body covers mine. His knees wedging my thighs open. "You'll thank me later."

Then he is gone. Rolling painfully to my side I find my attacker laying prone at Aleister's feet. "Is he dead?"

He shakes his head, eyes never leaving the man at his feet.

"Pity," I groan attempting to pull myself to my feet.

"Zoey?"

"I'm fine, Ember," I call as the woman appears in the doorway.

"You can't even stand."

"My knee is just a little tender. Give me a second."

"You need to go get checked out."

"Nah. I made the made the mistake of turning my back in the middle of a fight," I sigh shifting my weight to my good leg. "I'll suffer the consequences of my stupidity."

"Zoey…"

"I'm fine. See standing."

"Barely."

Strong arms sweep me off my feet and against a strong chest as I'm held bridal style.

"Take her to the car," Ember calls disappearing back into the club.

Aleister begins to move without a word.

"You don't have to carry me. I wasn't lying to Ember. My knee is a little tender but I can walk."

He glances down at me but says nothing.

"Silent treatment again," I sigh.

He grunts readjusting his grip as we approach a dark sports car. Opening the passenger side door, he slides me into the seat before stepping back. Ember immediately appears beside me, my purse in her hands. "You need to go to the ER."

"No. I'm fine."

She glances at the man, "You're just going to let her be stubborn about this?"

He shrugs.

"Make sure she gets to her room at least. Maybe help her clean the gravel out of her back."

He nods.

"I'll bring you some coffee and check on you in the morning," she states, hugging me.

"Sounds like a plan," I grin as Aleister shuts the door.

The short drive to the hotel is completely silent. Aleister parks near the side entrance before turning to face me.

I cock an eyebrow at the man waiting for him to actually speak to me.

His eyes sweep down me as his tongue runs along the inside of his cheek.

"I guess I'll just go then," I sigh as he remains quiet. "Thank you for the ride."

His hand comes out to stop me. He sighs exiting the car and I follow him. My knee throbs as my weight hits it. "Fuck," I mutter. "Stupid motherfucker."

I'm swept up into his arms once again.

"I can…"

His finger comes around my shoulders to press against my lips. I huff against his finger but stay quiet. The truth is I'm glad the man is carrying me. My adrenalin having worn off during the car ride and I feel every scrape and ache. Leaning into the man, I relax into his arms only moving when we reach the elevator banks. Pressing the up button, I lean back against his chest. "I case I forget to say it later, thank you for this Aleister."

The corner of his lips twitch as he steps on the elevator. Standing in front of the control panel he waits for me.

"Can't reach it. Five."

He swivels pressing the correct button with his hand beneath my legs.

"I shouldn't be this comfortable in the arms of a stranger," I murmur pointing the man down the correct hallway as he steps off the elevator. "Five thirteen."

He stops in front of my door.

"Okay you can't hold me and open the door," I chuckle finding my key. "Down Murder Bear. Down."

There is a barely contained smile on his face as he sets me gently on my feet.

"Is that a smile I see," I tease unlocking the door. "I thought the only things those lips could do was scowl."

He shakes his head in amusement at my teasing guiding me into the hotel room. My knee protesting every step. Once inside I try not to wince as I'm pressed against the wall, he slowly lowers himself to kneel in front of me. His rough hands sliding up the back of my calves causing my breath to catch, squeezing gently before sliding to my ankles. His fingers working the straps of my wedge heels loose before sliding them from my feet. His thumbs kneading along the arch of each foot before returning it to the floor.

"Much better," I smile wiggling my toes, the throb in my knee ebbing from the lack of incline.

He rises slowly, his body centimeters from mine as I stare up at him.

"Knee feels better already," I state.

Tugging me from the wall I have to steady myself against his chest before he leads me into the bathroom, seating me on the counter beside the sink. His hands working my skirt upwards stopping at my thighs as he stares into my eyes, his eyes dropping from mine to my knee. His fingers are gentle as they probe along the joint.

"It's just a little sore but I'll be fine. Taking my heels off really did help."

His hands come up to massage my thighs.

"Soo," I start and his eyes come back to mine. "Oh, fuck it." Leaning forward I capture his lips. Electricity shoots through my body before he takes a microscopic step back. His tongue runs across his bottom lip.

"Sorry. I read the signs wrong, I guess," I apologize.

He glances behind him at the tub before moving across the room. I watch him bend, spinning the knobs before returning to me.

"What…"

He presses a finger to my lips once again.

"This is getting old," I mutter as he pulls me from the counter.

The smile returns as he spins me, his eyes dropping to my back. His light fingers skim across my damaged skin and I have to work to control my breathing. The man's simple touch turning me on more than I care to admit.

"It doesn't even hurt," I mutter as he continues to study my back.

He nods, his eyes flickering between my face in the mirror and my back as he drags his fingers back up slowly. The heat in his gaze makes me squirm slightly beneath his touch.

"The tub is going to overflow if one of us doesn't turn off the water," I state breaking eye contact. _"I've already made a fool of myself once reading too much into this."_

He steps to the tub again and I turn for the door. "I'll just get my things. Thank you again. For everything. Saving me. The ride. Getting me to my room. And drawing me a bath too, I guess. I'll tell Ember you took very good care of me."

I have my back to the door when I hear the soft click of the deadbolt sliding in place. Turning I find a shirtless Aleister. My eyes travel down his body, across every exposed tattoo, to his bare feet and back up confused. "What are you doing?"

He holds out a hand to me. I take it hesitantly and he tugs me to his chest.

"Aleister," I start before his feather soft lips cover mine. His hands slide down fisting the skirt of my

dress pulling it northward over my thighs. "I thought," I try again but his lips once again cut me off. I pull myself higher against him deepening the kiss and he seems to relax slightly. "You're right. Fuck what I thought," I chuckle against his lips, my hands dropping to the button of his jeans.

He allows me one more searing kiss before breaking apart, his hands dragging my dress up and over my head. A content sigh escapes him as he stares down at me.

"I should probably get in that bath," I smirk, my fingers working his jeans loose. His hands come down to still my hands as I start to slide them from his hips. "I just thought you would like to join me," I pout.

His thumb slides across my bottom lip slowly and I suck it into my mouth on its second pass. My tongue stroking across the pad as I suck the digit in and out.

He slowly pulls his hand from me before turning to lead me towards the bathroom. Situating me beside the tub his eyes sweep down my body again.

"See something you like?"

He nods slowly, his eyes full of fire returning to mine.

"At some point, you're going to have to speak to me, you know that," I whisper.

He nods.

"Promise?"

He smirks raising his pinky between us and I can't help the giggle that burst from me. This big tattooed Satanicesque wrestler was pinky promising me.

"I'll take it," I grin wrapping my pinky around his. The smirk slowly slides from his face as he leans into me again. His lips dust over my lips before trailing across my jaw, his hands kneading my chest, the pads of his thumbs stroking slowly across their peaks. I clench my want slicked thighs as I allow my head to lull backwards and Aleister takes advantage of my exposed throat, sucking and biting his way downwards.

"Fuck Aleister," I pant. "I want you so bad."

A smile curves his lips as he raises his face to mine again, his hands slipping down to hook his thumbs in the band of my panties. A nod from me and they are sliding down my thighs and dropping to my feet. I step out of them and closer to the tattooed man in front of me, my hands going to his jeans. He tsks capturing my hands again.

"You're a fucking tease," I growl, which makes his grin grow as he motions towards the tub.

"Are you…" A finger comes down on my lips once again and I glare up at the man.

Stepping into the tub, I turn to find him dropping his jeans before following me in. His black boxer briefs still firmly in place. "Dropping those anytime soon?"

He shakes his head stepping in behind me, pulling the shower head down as he sits cross legged. He pulls me down to his lap and warm water immediately envelops my head, his fingers combing through my hair. Sighing, I allow myself to relax into his hands as he massages shampoo into my scalp. I idly trace the tattoos along his thighs. "I guess I can get use to this," I mutter. He tilts my head backwards rinsing the soap from my hair. I feel him chuckle before his lips brush across my forehead. Sliding me from his lap, his legs come around me. A rag and my makeup remover appears in front of me as he begins to scrub my back softly.

"So you'll wash every part of me but my face," I smirk over my shoulder at the man.

He nods, eyes trained on his work. Flicking his eyes up to me, he motions for me to get to work.

"Now what," I ask as I finish with my face. I spin to face the man draping my legs over his thighs.

Taking my chin in his hand he tilts my face one way then the other.

"He never touched my face," I state removing his hand from me dragging it down to the base of my throat. "He did grab me by the throat. Would have been hot if I had actually wanted it."

His eyes drop to my throat before sliding further downward, his grip tightening slightly. Pulling me flush to his body, his hands disappears from me settling on either side of the tub. "Not tonight," he whispers.

"Not tonight for the choking or not tonight for anything because I want this." I trace the tattoo on his neck with my tongue. "And he," I smile grinding down on the growing hardness beneath me, "seems to want this so it seems you're outvoted." Lifting my head, I hover over his lips as my own heated gaze meets his. "You've cleaned me up. Now it's time to get me dirty again."

His mouth attacks me, seemingly everywhere at once. Tongue stroking mine, exploring every inch of my mouth. Lips dancing along my jaw. Teeth nipping at the skin of my throat. I moan as his hands finally join the action, sliding slowly up my torso to my breast. His expert fingers plucking my nipples into stiff peaks before dropping his mouth so his tongue can lavish them. My hips glide against his seeking any friction they can to relieve the need growing in my lower body.

"Aleister, please," I pant.

Suddenly he's gone, causing me to whimper with loss. I don't have much time to suffer before strong arms drag me from the tub and onto my feet and out the door. I stop at my closet to dig through my suitcase turning to hold the condom up to the confused man. Taking the item from my hand he tosses me towards the bed. Crawling up, I flip myself just in time for the man to settle between my knees, his underwear discarded somewhere. I moan at the sight of him. "No more foreplay. Get that condom on and inside of me. Now."

He smiles down at me, tearing the foil packaging and rolling the latex down as slow as humanly possible.

"I don't know if you're doing this to tease or for spite."

He chuckles lowering his face to mine as he slowly inches inside me and I groan as he finally is fully sheathed. "God damn you feel amazing already."

His hands slide up me pinning mine on either side of my head as his hips begin to move slowly against me. His lips never stopping as he tries to taste every available piece of skin he can reach. His breath hitching every time my hips buck in response to him stroking my g-spot. "Faster," I beg, spurring him on with my heels and he obliges. "Fuck yes. Right there."

His breath is growing more and more ragged as he nips along my shoulder and I feel myself starting to clamp down on him. "Aleister," I cry as my orgasm washes over me.

A strangled groan escapes him as his hips falter. Sliding from me, he disposes of the condom before pulling me to his chest. "Tommy," he states in a low voice.

"Hmmm," I hum, unable to form any words at the moment.

"My name is Tommy. Tommy End."

"Good to know," I chuckle. "Thank you, Tommy. For everything tonight. Are you the kind of Murder Bear that stays and cuddles?"

"I'd really like that," he chuckles.

"Wakey wakey," Ember calls and I bury myself deeper in the blankets. Tommy was gone, leaving sometime in the night

"Go away," I grumble.

"We have a gym date and I have coffee."

"Don't want coffee. Want sleep."

"Too bad," she grins ripping the blankets from me.

"You're a horrible friend," I pout sitting up.

Her eyes widen. "Isn't that the shirt Aleister was wearing last night?"

Glancing down, "So it is. Wonder what he wore out?"

"So you?"

"Mmmhmm," I sip the coffee I'm handed.

"And?"

"And that's all the information you're getting," I smile up at her.

"Is this a one-time thing or…"

I shrug noticing a note on the bedside table. Pulling the paper to me, I read silently.

 _My goddess,_

 _Wear the gold dress tonight, it's the only thing that matches your beauty. Until then._

 _-T_

"Or maybe it's not just a one-time thing," I grin. The day was suddenly looking brighter.


End file.
